The Endless War
by Anubis Monori
Summary: A mysterious woman wants Heero to help her take out the remnants of OZ, but what about the milk?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, James Bond, Olive Garden, or any other familiar name in here. I don't even own the basic plot (or Sheina Tamiyada, for that matter)! My friend made it up, and she let me write the details. If your name is Sheina Tamiyada, then it's merely a coincidence. I'm not making any money off of this. So don't sue me. 

Heero Yuy sat at his computer, putting the finishing touches on the virus he was going to put in Duo's computer as a birthday present. That baka will never spray paint something as precious as Wing Zero was pink again, he thought. All of a sudden, his computer beeped and the word "E-mail" came up. Heero clicked on it, and read the note: 

"Heero Yuy, I need your help. But first, I need some milk. Can you get a gallon of 2% for me? Oh, never mind, I'll get it myself. I need you to meet me at a restaurant called the Olive Garden. There's only one around here, so it shouldn't be too hard to find. This meeting is very urgent. It's about the other Gundam pilots. I'll see you there. And I hope you like Italian food." 

And that was it. The person didn't even sign it. But, if it was about the others, Heero knew he would go. 

***** 

How did I get talked into this? Heero thought as he walked in the parking lot. Relena, if this is another one of your pranks, omae o korosu. He walked into the door. A woman who looked like she was in her late 30s was sitting down. She had red hair and was wearing sunglasses. "Excuse me, sir. Sir?" Heero turned, facing a hostess. She smiled, and he returned it with a cold, hard glare. "Um, welcome to the Olive Garden. Just one person?" She was crushed under his stare. 

"Two. He's with me." The woman got up. "Okay, um, alright." She took two menus. "Follow me." The hostess showed them their tables, and after they ordered their drinks the woman spoke. 

"You did get the milk, right?" 

Heero sighed. "Your note said-" 

"Yes, you're right. I'll get the milk on my way home. Down to business." 

"What business?" 

Their waiter interrupted. "Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?" 

They ordered, and the woman spoke again. 

"My name is Sheina Tamiyada. I need you to help me. You know about the new leader who has scraped up some Oz and Romafeller remnants?" 

"Yes. It's funny though. No matter how many times we fight them, someone always comes back to try to defeat us. It's like an endless war." 

"How true. Well, I want to infiltrate their base. And I need you to help me." 

"I'm not a British spy." 

"I wasn't looking for a British spy. I was looking for the Perfect Soldier." 

Heero paused for a moment. "What's the target location?" 

"Somewhere in the colony L8C325." 

Their food came. 

"What was about the other pilots?" 

"They went on a cruise for Duo's party." 

"The note said this was about the other pilots." 

"I didn't think you'd come unless I lied a little bit. They're fine, I'm sure." 

"Alright. I'll help you--oh no." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Relena." 

"Who?" 

Then Relena saw Heero. "HEERO YUY!!! WEREN'T YOU GOING TO COME AND KILL ME?!!" 

Heero sighed. "That's who." 

Sheina sweatdropped. "I think I'll stay out of this." 

Relena took a booth behind Heero. "So, are you going to kill me?" 

"Actually, I'm considering it now." People everywhere were now scared, considering Heero Yuy was in this restaurant. Sure, they'd heard of him, but never seen him. Heero turned to Sheina. "I think we'd better go." She nodded. 

The waiter came up. "Um, your bill, Mr. Yuy?" Heero leveled his gun at the waiter. The waiter's eyes widened. "Uh, of course, you can always, uh, eat free." Heero put the gun away. "If you insist." They left. 

Relena ran out after them. "Wait, Heero! Who's she? Are you cheating on me?" Heero turned around and shot her. Relena put her hand to her ear. "You... YOU SHOT MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!! PAGAN!!!" She ran inside. 

"Do you have to be that harsh to Relena?" Sheina asked as they walked 

"When she goes through this every time she sees you, it gets annoying," he replied 

"Ah. So, you are going with me?

"I could, but I don't have my Gundam anymore." 

"You won't need it. But you will want to pack your best weapons." 

"Right." 

"I'll see you at the shuttle bay." Sheina got into her car. 

"But what about the tickets?" 

She rolled down her window and held up two first-class tickets. "They're right here. See you at 10:00 tomorrow morning." She rolled her window back up and drove off. Heero smirked. "Mission accepted." 

"Heero!" He turned around and saw Relena running at him. Kuso, doesn't she ever give up? He thought as he got in his car and sped away. Relena got in her limo. "Pagan, follow Heero." 

"Yes ma'am." 

***** 

I didn't expect her to be this persistent! I've tried driving in front of a semi, even! One last chance... Heero knew only one more place to try to get rid of her. He drove into an alley. 

Relena followed Heero's car into the alley. "Stop for a moment, Pagan." She got out. "Hmm. Heero's car is here, but where's Heero?" She looked up at the roof. "Ah ha! Escaping by rooftop!" She got back in the limo. "Pagan, drive around the city. I want to check rooftops and other alleys!" They drove off. Unfortunately, Relena hadn't realized that the one-story building right next to Heero's car was Heero's house. Well, maybe it wasn't that unfortunate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Heero got on his computer. _Now to finish that virus. All I need is a way to put it together._ As he logged on, the words "E-mail" flashed again. Heero clicked it, and read the note:

"Hey, Heero! We're going on that cruise Quatre's been talking about for my birthday. I tried calling you, but no answer. I guess you'll just have to miss out on all the fun, and meeting girls with my sexy braid. Oh well. See you later!

-Duo"

"Stupid braid," Heero muttered. "... Wait, that's it!" Heero closed the e-mail and started working on Duo's present. He finally finished and checked the clock. "It's really late. I should get some sleep." Heero went to bed and dreamt that Duo was shaved bald.

-----

"Wake up, Heero." Without opening his eyes, Heero turned and punched her stomach. Then he opened them and saw Sheina holding her rib.

"Sorry, I thought you were Relena."

"Well, we need to go. The flight leaves in 90 minutes."

"Alright." He took a shower and put on fresh clothes. Then they drove to the airport.

- - 70 minutes later - -

"Hello, what class will you be in?" A stewardess greeted them as they walked onto the flight.

"First." Sheina answered shortly.

"Okay, behind that door." She pointed, and then turned to greet a man and his son the same way.

"Uh, 4th," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"4th," he said a little louder.

"Please speak up."

"4th!" the man yelled.

"In the back with the rest of you cheapskates!"

"Thank you." The man turned sadly and he and his son went to the back. 

- - 1st class section - -

"Are you sure this is safe?" Heero asked as they buckled in.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sheina answered. "Just relax, things will go smoothly."

Then the pilot's voice came over the intercom. "I hope you people are buckled in, because the flight has started."

The engines started up, and the plane started to lift off the ground. The pilot's voice was heard soon. "I think I can, I think I can, I think I can..."The plane was in the atmosphere in a matter of minutes. All of a sudden, a clicking noise was heard, and the plane lifted upward a little bit. Heero caught a glimpse of something metallic, but it exploded, and the plane was thrown out of the atmosphere. Then the pilot started talking, unaware that he was leaning on the intercom button.

"Wow! The plane sure is lighter since we dropped that second engine!"

"Yeah, we should get to that colony in no time." That was the copilot.

"Uh, do you remember which colony it was?"

"... No, I thought you did."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing this plane practically flies itself. Besides, I still have 400 more flight hours before I get my actual license."

"Man, I've still got 500. You know, that night shift has gotten me exhausted."

"Well, you could ask the stewardess to wake us up when we get there."

"Good idea!" There was a pause, and then a slapping noise was heard, and the copilot was heard saying, "Ow." Then another voice came on, a woman's voice.

"You idiots! You know you can't sleep on the job! And you wonder why you don't have that license." Another slapping noise was heard, and the intercom cut off as the pilot flinched.

Heero turned to Sheina. " 'Just relax and things will go smoothly.' "

"Well, sorry! I didn't know the pilots would be this stupid!"

Heero didn't reply. Instead, he looked around at everyone in the section. A few people were still staring at the intercom, eyes widened and mouth dropped, a couple people were talking quietly, and a baby was crying while the mother tried to stop it.

The pilot came on again, this time singing. "We love you. You love us. We're much better travel than a bus! Please come back and enjoy our hospitality. Marry one of us and you'll fly for free!... And we do have a single woman on the flight. She's a Sagittarius, her favorite color is clear, and she enjoys horseback riding and long strolls on the beach..."

Heero sighed. He'd rather be locked up with Duo in a room for a week- no, month then be on this plane at this time. He sighed again.

-----

After what seemed like hours, the plane finally landed. To everyone's (outside of the ship) amazement the passengers seemed to hurry out of it.

Once they got their bags and were outside, Sheina stopped and stretched. "Ahh, here we are on colony L8C325. I can't wait to see what happens next!"

Heero groaned. "I can," he muttered. With all that had already happened, Heero didn't know what was coming up.

this stuff actually happened to me on a flight once! (so no, I don't own it, either)


	3. Chapter 3

Sheina didn't waste any, well, a lot time enjoying the birds' songs, green grass, or solid ground. "First, we need to rent a car and check in at the hotel. Then we can figure out our next move. The car shop is a couple miles away."  
  
"We can walk it."  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?! We can't-" Heero started walking. "My feet are going to be sore for days," she grumbled, and ran up to catch up with him.  
  
*****  
  
"Carry me," Sheina moaned.  
  
"I can't carry you and open the door," Heero replied.  
  
Sheina realized where they were. "Oh. Well, I'm sitting down when we get inside."  
  
They went in and Sheina sat down while Heero went to the desk. He saw a bell and rang it.  
  
A man jumped from behind the desk and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!!"  
  
Heero pulled out a gun, aimed it at the man, and clicked the safety off.  
  
"Oh, excuse me. I thought you were my father-in-law. What do you need?"  
  
"A car."  
  
"That's why you're here, isn't it? This is a car rental shop, isn't it?"  
  
Heero nodded but still didn't lower the gun.  
  
"So, what car do you want?"  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"What do you think I have?"  
  
"I think you should quit playing games." Heero indicated the gun with a nod of his head.  
  
"Alright, alright. I have one car."  
  
"Then why'd you ask me what I wanted?"  
  
"I was hoping you wanted it."  
  
"Show me the car."  
  
The man led Heero out back. The car was a familiar silver-colored BMW.  
  
"This is the same car used in the James Bond movies. Because of that, it will cost you a lot of money."  
  
"We have none."  
  
"Then you can't get the car. And don't try to scare me with that cap gun, my son has one just like it."  
  
Heero turned and shot the fuel tank of an old car without wheels.  
  
"Or I can bill you later." He sounded nervous.  
  
Heero shot another car, this one without a steering wheel. It exploded too.  
  
"Okay! Okay! The car's for free!" He handed Heero the keys and took off running.  
  
"Thanks." Heero put the gun away and went in to get Sheina.  
  
"I got us a car." Heero said.  
  
"I heard." Sheina stood up. "Let's get to the hotel. I need to take a nice, long bath and get something to eat."  
  
*****  
  
Heero and Sheina walked up to the desk. "Two for Yuy. We took your most expensive suite." Sheina said.  
  
"Ah, yes, room 623, 6th floor. I'm sure you'll like it." The man behind the desk handed them keys, and they went to the elevators. It went up, and Sheina opened the door. Both of their eyes widened.  
  
It was huge, and had to be separated into three rooms. The first had the bed, couches, tables, chairs, and a wall taken out for a big screen TV. The next room, the kitchen, had every appliance in it known to man. The bathroom had a toilet, a sink, shower, and a Jacuzzi. The balcony was nothing but a pool.  
  
"Where did you get the money for this?" Heero asked.  
  
"Oh, I just charged it to you."  
  
"You did what?!"  
  
"You heard me." Sheina walked in, went straight to the bathroom, and closed the door. "I'll be in here for a couple of hours, so you can decide what's for dinner."  
  
"I'll order pizza." Heero layed down on the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
*****  
  
"You said 'a couple of hours,'" Heero told Sheina as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Sue me. The water got too hot for me."  
  
"It took you an hour to figure that out?"  
  
"Just shut up about it. Where's the pizza?"  
  
"I haven't ordered it yet."  
  
"Fine, I'll order it." Sheina ordered while Heero turned off the TV and turned on his laptop.  
  
"Since you have it out, I should give you this." Sheina handed him a small disk. "I've done a little reconnaissance work, and here are al my findings."  
  
He inserted the disk. "You've only got the perimeter."  
  
"Did you expect me to get in now? That's what you're for."  
  
He suddenly stopped typing and muttered, "Oh, no."  
  
"What's wrong?" Sheina came behind him and looked at the screen.  
  
"We have some problems," he answered. "First, their base is surrounded by a shield. The generators are at three different bunkers, and shutting down those bunkers is the only way to bring down the shield. Also, it's at the top of Mt. Vieuv. It's a very rugged mountain, but they have some anti- craft missiles. Unfortunately, we'll have to climb."  
  
"Well, I think we should focus on the things that are right now. Let's eat, get some rest, and tomorrow, we'll take out the nearest bunker. We even have some 2% milk in the fridge."  
  
"Sounds fine."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Pizza," a woman called out. Heero paid for it and he and Sheina ate silently. Sheina went to bed, but Heero continued typing. We have more problems then that, he thought, and I plan on finding out the answers to them. 


	4. Chapter 4

 Heero woke up, realized that his head was on the computer, and picked it up to rub his eyes. _I really got to stop doing that. Then he realized Sheina's arm was around his stomach and removed it quickly. He got up to brush his teeth. _

 In the bathroom, he noticed that it was 11:30. _Wow, he thought. __I don't usually sleep that late. __Oh well, I only planned on hitting one bunker today anyway. He set his toothbrush down and spit. When he got back up, Sheina was standing behind him, in only a towel. _

 "Well, since you're done, mind if I borrow the Jacuzzi?"  
 "Again?"

 "Yes, again. A woman needs to keep up with her hygiene."

 "Using a Jacuzzi?"

 "Yes, is there a problem?"

 "All right, I'll go. I'll be at the lobby eating breakfast."

 "Okay."

*****

 Heero had just started on his waffles when Sheina arrived. "You carry a laptop with you?"

 "Yes, I have a reliable source inside the base."

 "So why don't we pretend we are going to become new recruits? Then we won't have to destroy the bunkers."

 She grinned. "That would be the easy way. But seriously, I've tried attacking the base before. They would take one look at me and we'd both be killed."

 "I see. Which one are we going for?"

 "Well, this is the closest hotel to the base. It's rumored the manager did this because he's tied in with the remnants, but there is no proof of it. Yet," she added. She took a sip of her coffee. Each bunker is about three miles from one another, and all are just five miles away from the base. Of course," she said with a sly grin, "that mileage doesn't include the fact that the base is sitting on a mountaintop."

 "Right. 11, 438 feet. These people like their privacy."

 "That's one way to look at it. Now, as you said, there are three bunkers. However, the two smaller ones feed into the bigger one, and the bigger one feeds into the base. Take out the two smaller ones-"

 "And we can destroy the last bunker while getting a way into the base. So let's take out both of the smaller ones today."

 Sheina spit her coffee in the direction in front of her, which was where Heero's face was. 

"Um, sorry Heero." Heero calmly wiped his face and resisted the urge to take out his gun. Sheina continued. "I really don't think we need to take them both out. That would be tiring!" 

 "We won't have to walk, and it will take us minutes to get to them both." Sheina groaned as he got up and began to go. "Looks like he's leading the way again." She ran to catch up with him.

*****

 "Why do you insist on leading the way? Haven't you ever heard of 'ladies first'?"

 "I'm not much of a gentleman. Besides, I have more experience in the art of war, so you can follow my lead, or do it yourself."

 "Fine then," Sheina pouted.

 "Spoiled guinea."

 "What did you say?!"

*****

 "Here it is. It's doesn't look that guarded."

 "Still, the leader has guys all over the place. We're going to have to fight off a lot of guards."

 "Doesn't sound like a problem." He smirked and ran up to a guard, knocking him out before he could sound an alarm. Then, taking his keycard, led Sheina inside.

 "So, this is it? It doesn't look like much. Are they all this way?"

 "Full of questions now, Heero? Yes, this is what they'll all look like. Just enough space to power a shield, but not enough to live in. However, there will be plenty of guards, so let's hurry."

 "You don't have to tell me again." Heero began running, while Sheina covered his back. 

 "Hold on."

 "What?"

 "This looks like a cell, so there might be someone in it."

 "Heero, we don't have time!"

 "Step away from this door if you want to live!" he yelled at the door. Placing a small explosive, he blew down the door. 

 "Get up from the blankets and follow us."

 Sheina jumped out of the way, and guards rose from the blankets and began firing. Heero jumped, a bullet catching his ribs. She ran by the door, spraying shots inside, and all three men fell.

 "Are you okay?"

 "I've had worse." Heero stood up, clutching his stomach. "Let's go."

 Heero went as fast as he could to the control room, while Sheina dropped guards when necessary. He opened the door, and killed the technicians inside. Grabbing a chair, Heero began typing furiously.

 "Hurry up; I'm sure reinforcements will be here any minute!"

 "Then sit down and help. This will get done faster."

 "Take the door." She began typing just as fast as Heero, and was done in a matter of seconds. "There, it's taken care of."

 "How did you get that done faster than-"

 Guards burst in and began firing. Sheina jumped in front of Heero and fired back. The guards fell, with Sheina taking a hit in the arm.   
 "They don't bleed."

 "What?"

 "None of the guards you just killed are bleeding."

"I'm trying to show the people I'm trying to help. The government thinks I shouldn't stick my nose in, so I'm trying to show proof. If they are captured, one of these guards may talk. They can't talk if they're dead."

 "Interesting way of putting it. Alright, give me one."

 "In the car."

 They ran out of the building, Heero throwing a grenade behind him to make a smokescreen for them to escape. Jumping in the car, Heero turned on the gas and glued his foot to the pedal.

*****

Heero stopped in front of the next bunker. Sheina had her arm wrapped up; he had his ribs as well. "I can get the bullets out, but we'll have to wait until we get back to the hotel."

 "Sounds fine to me." Sheina jumped out of the car, loaded her gun, and tossed Heero another. They entered, and had just about the same luck as before.

 "This way!" Heero turned left down a hallway, while Sheina threw a smoke bomb to cover him. Once again, Sheina sat down while Heero covered the door. Guards burst in, and Heero took care of them while Sheina finished her work. "I'll ask again. How did you finish that hacking before me?"

 Sheina grabbed her gun. "Trust me, I've done this before. I know my way around their mainframe. Let's get back to the car."

 Heero threw her the keys. "I have work to do."

*****

 "Okay, the shield is down 50%, and we might be able to shut down not only it, but the defensive weapons around the perimeter. We'd better hurry and blow it up."

 "We couldn't strike at night. They'd expect us, and lock down all the doors. They have access to gundanium alloy."

 "What?"

 "Yes. I found it out when I was on their computers. This may be harder than I thought."

 "So we have to strike in broad daylight. Great."

 "They wouldn't expect it."

*****

 Sheina took off her shirt and undid the small bandage. "So, do we waste time and numb the pain, or do we just get the bullet?" Heero asked.

 "Just get it out. I don't really care."

 "Whatever you say." Heero picked up a pair of tweezers.

 She grunted, and nearly screamed in pain as he took out the bullet. He wrapped her arm, and then got to work on his ribs. He easily pulled it out, without faltering or crying out.

 Sheina got out a bottle and two glasses from the kitchen. "Come on, have some champagne, to celebrate," she begged.

 "I don't celebrate. Right now, I'm going in the shower, and then to bed."

 Sheina lay on the bed, sipping her glass. She poured another one, setting it aside for him. The shower turned on, and she could hear the water running. A smile came on her face. Mischievously biting her lip, she opened the door to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheina woke up, and Heero was nowhere to be found. "10:23. He's probably eating breakfast right now." She got up, put some clothes on, and went to the lobby. Sure enough, Heero was there, dripping some syrup on his waffles.

"Hi."

"Hello. Got anything new about our mission, Heero?"

"Only that the last bunker is large, and we may get lost trying to get through. I think I can disable the sentry guns around the perimeter, but the anti-aircraft guns are controlled in the base, so we'll have to scale it." He suddenly got a new email, and checked it.

"Trust can breathe in life, or take it away."

It was as simple as that. It wasn't signed, and it was on the computer, he couldn't tell by handwriting.

"What's the matter, Heero-kun?"

Heero's eyes widened in anger. "Don't call me that. And it was just-" he scrolled down to the next message. "Um, an ad for penis enlargement pills."

"Well, I don't think you need them." She bit her lip again, a smirk on her face.

With that comment, all Heero could do to stop himself from putting a piece of lead in her brain was walk out and start driving to the last bunker, leaving her behind.

*****

Sheina got to the car two hours later, breathless and tired. "What's wrong?" She managed to smirk. "You can't take a joke?"

Heero leveled his gun at her. "If you ever 'joke' like that again, I'll make sure you die, and I'll go home and forget about this whole thing."

"Oh, come on, they say partners should get to know each other."

"Not in the biblical sense." He walked through the door he had already broken down.

*****

Another bomb rained down on the two. "We're pinned down."

"Really, genius? Ow!" A bullet grazed her left shoulder.

"Forget this!" He threw a grenade, much to Sheina's horror. It exploded, and no one was left standing.

"Heero! We're not trying to kill them! We're supposed to be heroes, not enemies!"

"Is your shoulder bleeding?"

"What? Y-you do care about me?"

"No. If you're hurt, you won't be able to hold the gun as well and I'll have to do most of the work." He walked through the door and once again dropped everyone inside. "Get in here; you said you could do it faster than me."

Grunting her response, Sheina walked in, pushed a tech off her chair, and began typing. After a couple of minutes, she spoke up. "There. It's done."

"Good. Now let's get out of here." They ran out, throwing another grenade to cover their escape.

"I guess we'll head back to the hotel. Set the alarm for 7:00, and start climbing early."

They walked into the hotel, and the manager was talking to a few men. Heero saw a little metal in the back pocket of one of them. "Sheina…."

"Heero? What is wrong?"

"Run!" The other men saw them, pulled out their guns, and began firing. Heero grabbed Sheina's arm and began running. He turned a corner and she shook him off to return fire, while anxiously waited for the elevator. Her shots stopped, and all of a sudden Heero felt a bullet go into his right leg. His eyes widened. _The guards are still at the desk, so that means- _

"Get up Heero." Sheina pulled him up and the guards took him into custody.

"You bitch."

"We all have to make a living, right Heero? Take him up."

"Yes ma'am." The guards ushered him into a small shuttle and held him at gunpoint, while Sheina walked up to the counter. "Here is money for setting this up for me, and this is for keeping quiet about it. Tell anyone, and you'll end up like him." The manager swallowed, nodded, and took the money into a back room.

*****

"Heero. Hey Heero!" Wake up!" Heero slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Duo. Like a cat, he backed into a corner. "What's going on?"

"Well, they captured you, drugged you and put you in a cell, like the rest of us." Trowa spoke up. Duo, Quatre, and Wufei nodded.

A door opened, and Sheina walked in. "So, how was your nap? I hope you'll enjoy yourself here, because I fully intend to make sure you do not get out. If you do, I'll kill you. If you don't, well, you will live to see me start Operation Meteor; then I'll kill you. Oh, and, don't bother trying to escape, I took all of your weapons. Wherever they were hidden." She winked at Heero.

Even though separated by bars, Heero lunged for her neck. She stepped back and calmly slapped him.

"Just for fun," she continued, "I decided to put in an experimental poison in your bodies. You see, you now have a tiny capsule floating through your bloodstream. There's a sensor on it, so when you try and leave the building, it will open up. The poison inside will kill you on contact. Enjoy your stay here, boys." She walked out.

Heero sighed. "Just out of curiosity, how did you guys get here?"

Duo turned away, while the other three glared at him. "That baka walked up to every lady on our ship and commented how he was a Gundam pilot and how he saved the world. Numerous times. One of them happened to be a lieutenant under Sheina's command."

"Hey! Most ladies were impressed!"

"I think you went overboard when you said the government made you rich since you saved them." Quatre said softly.

"That doesn't matter. We need to find a way out of this cell so we can stop her." Heero said.

"We have no weapons. She took everything when we came here. Everyone was checked, so I'm sure they took all of your guns. Plus you heard what she said about that poison." Duo complained.

"It opens when we leave the building. So, we've got to find an antidote inside. But first we need to get out of this cell."


	6. Chapter 6

 "How do we get out?" Duo asked.

 "I have an idea," Trowa muttered. He walked up to the bars and gestured for the guard to come over.

 "Guard, my stomach hurts. I think I'm going to be sick. Can I please get to a bathroom?"

 "No. And clean up your mess if you throw up. You think I was born yesterday?" He walked back to his post.

 "Well, I'm out of ideas."

 "You weaklings," Wufei said. He walked over this time and called to the guard.

 "What do you want?"

 Wufei punched him, knocking him out, took his keys and AR-33 Assault Rifle, and opened the door.

 "I couldn't have done it better myself." Heero opened the door and the boys moved out. 

 "Hey! You there! Stop!" A guard opened fire, and Heero, Duo, and Quatre jumped. Wufei returned fire, while Trowa did a triple axle flip, landing on the guard. Heero took the gun while Wufei finished him off.

 "Is there some kind of layout to this place? I need to find some sort of lab." Heero asked no one in particular.

 "May I borrow the gun, Wufei?" Quatre asked, a bit timidly.

 "Whatever, but I want it back." He gave the gun to Quatre as a guard turned the corner.

 "Stop!" Quatre pointed his gun at the guard. "Drop the weapon, and kick it over to me!"

 "If I don't?"

 "Then I'll kill you." Heero stepped up.

 He reluctantly dropped his gun, and scooted it over to them. Wufei picked it up. 

 "Is there some kind of chemical laboratory in this building?"

 "Yes, third floor."

 "Where are the stairs? Or do you have an elevator?"

 "Elevator is right behind those doors." He pointed.

 "Thanks."

 The 5 ran into it and hit the button for the third floor. On the fifth, it stopped, and two guards almost walked in, but saw them and opened fire. Heero, Wufei, and Quatre quickly killed them, and Duo and Trowa got the rifles. The doors closed, and the elevator stopped at the third floor. As they stepped out, an alarm went off.

 "Well, so much for our information man. By now he has a gun and reinforcements." With that, Duo took the lead and searched for the laboratory. Guards were around every corner, and they were pinned down many times. After about ten minutes of searching, Trowa opened a door and found lab equipment, documents, and a couple scientists.

 "Hey there." Duo tipped an imaginary hat before the guard dropped to the floor. "We'll hold the door; you find something that can help us, Heero."

 "Well, there were looking at some sort of poison, and were putting it in capsules. I'll see if I can find something to remove them from our bodies."

*****

 After a few hours, the (ex-) pilots were feeling a bit tired, and the guards just kept coming. Heero was hard at work, going through files trying to find the right information.

 "Got it! There's a file right here. It says that they produced a chemical that could find a material with the same compositions as the plastic capsule, and then it would help to extract it from the body."

 "Umm, what?" a very confused Duo asked.

 "Theirs is a liquid in here that will cure us."

 "Oh… I understand."

 Heero ignored him and was searching shelves. "Here it is. I'll separate it into five dosages, and we'll all take one. You need to find the spot they injected the capsule, then use this in the same spot. It will work faster." He separated it and handed one to each pilot. They all searched their bodies and found the area to inject. Heero, a bit embarrassed, turned and unzipped his pants. 

 Duo immediately saw his chance. "Well, I guess that woman really did like you Heero. Come on, what did you do at that hotel room?"

 "Forget it." Heero discarded the empty needle, and the others followed suit. "Follow me; we have one more stop to make."

 Another group of guards opened the door and began firing. Heero threw a smoke bomb and they escaped, while the guards still fired, tearing up the lab. 

 There was an explosion behind them as the pilots ran. "Glad I didn't stay in there. These guys really need some more training."

 As if to answer, three guards jumped in front of them and emptied out their clips. The boys hit opposite walls, then Duo and Wufei threw grenades. Each guard flew down a hallway, and they continued.

 After turning a few corners, everyone stopped. "This is it," Heero said simply.

 Quatre looked around confused. "But why are we here?"

 "You see, this poison doesn't have a cure. Sheina wanted to kill us herself, so she put in the poison thinking it would stop us. However, there was a chemical that could push the capsule and the poison inside the capsule right out of our bodies. I will warn you, there will be a five-minute period of-"

 Duo had a very pained expression on his face as he opened a door. "Constipation!"

 The others were staring to feel the same, and they each went into a different stall.

*****

 Two guards were walking towards the bathroom. "Hey man, how long do you think it's going to be before Sheina carries out her little 'Operation Meteor'?"

 "I'll give it… two weeks to prepare everything."

 "I say five days."

 "Five days? I doubt it!"

 "Think about it. She's already got all of her mobile suits, including the Gundams. All it is going to take is fixing up the transports-"

 They stopped outside the bathroom and listened. They could hear grunting and groaning as well as a few splashes of water.

 "Let's go down to the third floor."

 "Third floor; right." They ran down the hall.

*****

 The pilots walked outside. "Well, I'd say that was, rejuvenating." Duo commented.

 "How lovely. Can we go now?" Wufei muttered.

 "Yes, we need to get to the hangar. That's where the mobile suits, including the Gundams are being stored." Heero explained.

 Trowa spoke up. "I thought I saw a hangar as we were going in. Follow me." Trowa began to run, and again the others followed running down a hallway.

*****

 They stopped at the top floor, and emerged from the elevator inside a huge hangar. Sure enough, all five Gundams were there.

 "How did she do this? We tried flying our Gundams into the sun, and when that didn't work, we simply hit the self-destruct button." Wufei asked no one in particular.

 "This woman has access to a lot of things she couldn't. You're right. We had our original Gundams, then they were upgraded for space battles, then we put our own touch to them, but ended up send them to the sun. We got to try out our new upgrades against Mariemaia, and then destroyed them. This woman has access to Gundanium alloy, as well as the blueprints the scientists used when making our Gundams." Trowa stopped to take a breath as the other pilots stood with their mouths hanging open. "And look over their. She has the space Taurus and space Virgo, as well as that. 

 "That suit is purple!" Duo began to laugh.

 "Look closely. It's taken from parts of the Mercurius and Vayeate. She painted it over."

 "Yeah," Duo laughed. "Like the time I painted Heero's mobile suit before he blew it up. It was such a good addition to – oops."

 If looks could kill, Heero would have shut up Duo completely. Unfortunately for him, they don't, so he grabbed Duo's braid and pulled out his gun.

 Quatre stepped in the middle of them. "Come on guys. We can't start fighting now. We have to stop Sheina and her followers."

 "Quatre is right. You weaklings can continue your dance while the rest of us seek justice. I say we steal our Gundams and blow this place up, then get rid of them; just like before."

 "Let's try it." They began to walk as they heard the elevator open. They turned, and nine guards were in it, pointing their guns at the five. And Sheina was standing in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, well, well. It appears we have rats in the hangar. You were supposed to-" She stopped as she saw Heero walk over to the elevator. "What do you think you're doing? You don't interrupt the bad girl when she is in the middle of a speech! Don't you know anything about drama?"  
  
"Going down." Heero reached in and pressed the button for the first floor. The elevator doors closed, sending it down while Sheina screeched.  
  
"Well, that worked." Duo patted Heero on the back. "Now let's go get our Gundams."  
  
The pilots were boarding their Gundams when the elevator opened again and a very flustered Sheina walked out, while the nine guards, a bit nervous, opened fire. The Gundams blasted out of the hangar, and Sheina screeched again. "Why do they have to do everything the hard way? This isn't fair!" She recomposed herself. "Get the transports out. We'll have to start early. And get my suit ready, men. It's time to test out. the Vaycurius!" She broke into evil laughter and the guards followed. They slowly stopped.  
  
"Aw, that was stupid. I need a new name." The guards nodded. "How about Vercurius?" They shook their heads.  
  
"Mayeate?"  
  
"Mercuriate?" They looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay then." She cleared her throat. "And get my suit ready, men. It's time to test out. the Mercuriate!" She broke into evil laughter and the guards joined in.   
  
*****  
  
"Look!" Duo looked over and the other pilots turned their suits. "Transports! She's already starting Operation Meteor!"  
  
"And there is a very suspicious purple suit flying over there." Heero noticed it right away. "Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, you guys stay here and take those things out. Duo, you and I are going to take out that suit." The two flew over towards it, while mobile suits began to come out of the transports. "Watch out!" Quatre cautioned. "These are Virgos, and they have the shields."  
  
"That should be no problem for you," Wufei said. "You have the shotels." (a/n: blades)  
  
"You're right. Wufei, you have the trident, so you and Quatre can take out the suits." Trowa pulled out his guns. "I'll go for the transports." He began to concentrate his fire at the transports, and when a few suits would get in his way, Quatre or Wufei would fly by and take care of them.  
  
"We're doing well so far. Let's keep it up!" Quatre turned to slice another Virgo, while behind him a transport blew up.  
  
"Front line is down, but there are a lot more transports ahead. Maybe we should have waited until they were in the atmosphere. Then the suits couldn't come out."  
  
"We can't do that. If we waited, there is a chance the Earth would notice." Quatre explained. "We have to be careful. The people might see this and think we reconstructed our Gundams. If they do, it would seem like we're going against total pacifism."  
  
"So instead of hurting our egos," Wufei finished, "we fight a battle in secret, and end a war before it starts. We save the people of Earth and space, and they never know."  
  
"But they don't need to know. Our job is to protect the people from anyone who would want to obstruct peace. As long as the people don't know we're fighting this battle and they feel safe and calm, our job is done. All we have to do is destroy these suits, and they will never know."  
  
"What about the colony?" Trowa asked. "I have no doubt they can see this battle."  
  
"That is okay, too. They see it, and they know we're protecting them from harm, and maybe even making them more aware, knowing there was a group as evil as OZ right under their noses. I think they'll see it our way."  
  
Just then, a beam of light traveled across their screens. It hit the colony, ripping through it, and traveled out the other side. In seconds, the colony exploded into dust.  
  
*****  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed as he saw the colony explode.  
  
"How could you? Not even thinking, just blowing up the space colony." Heero's grip on the control hardened in fury.  
  
"Well, you see, I wanted to strike now, while the Earth was sleeping. I couldn't the colony see this; then send the picture to Earth. It would be worse than having your friends take out my fleet. Dekim wasn't insane for trying to bring back Operation Meteor, he was stupid for televising it. He overestimated his power, which led to his demise. I won't make that mistake. If you strike while your victim is sleeping, you won't hear them scream, but you won't have to worry about a revolt. I re-created your Gundams to make sure everything went according to plan, and kidnapped you. I knew when you found out I had them, you would try and steal them. I figured you would try and escape, so I put in that 'antidote' where I knew you would find it. I wanted to kill you here, gloriously in a battle."  
  
"You are insane."  
  
"Yes, well, they say that about Dekim, and I'm not much different from him, am I?" She flew towards them. "I must say, it was quick thinking to hide the buster rifle. I thought you would find it though. Oh well, just makes the job easier for me." She fired, and the two Gundams split in different directions.  
  
"You talk more than Duo, and I hate him because he talks too much. You're as good as dead."  
  
"Hey!" Duo piped up. "I only talk a lot when I'm excited. And I was when I knew we would get revenge on Sheina!" He slashed at her, and she moved back. Before she could fire, Heero flew by, taking his buster rifle. He fired at Sheina, but she put up Mercuriate's shield. The blast was absorbed, and the suit floated without a scratch.  
  
"Do you like it? It's a lot stronger than the one Mercurius used to have. It was made from pure electrical energy, so only something like rubber or rock could pierce it. And I don't see any asteroids around here, do you?"  
  
"Duo, lend me your head."  
  
"What?"  
  
Just then, a comet whizzed by, hitting the shield and crippling it. Duo and Heero looked at each other and decided not to comment; they instead flew at Sheina.  
  
"You don't get it, do you?"  
  
They stopped.  
  
"It really doesn't matter if you win today. Earth really thinks it can achieve total pacifism, but all they've got is a dream. There will always be a time when someone like Dekim, or myself, will stand up to Earth or the colonies, and try to take a supreme rule. Humans can never be pacifists, because they'll always want to fight. It's in their blood. And one day, you will lose. Succumb to the 'insane' leader. You can't win every fight. And when you lose, there will be someone, somewhere, who will rise to power, and take control of Earth, and the colonies. They will rule the way it should be."  
  
Heero began charging up the buster rifle for another shot. ".Stop. Talking!"  
  
"You think I'm going to let you stop my plans?!" She grabbed Vayeate's beam cannon and fired it at Wing Zero. The blast hit the Gundam in the head, blowing it back. The buster rifle fired, skinning Deathscythe, and it was too crippled to continue fighting. It hung, dead, with an unconscious Duo stuck in the cockpit.  
  
"Now is where the battle ends." The rifle was dropped by the blast, and Sheina was right in front of Heero, her gun pointed at the Gundam's chest. "After you, I'll go and kill your friends, and Operation Meteor will be completed the way it was supposed to be."  
  
"You forgot one problem."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Beam sabers." In a flash, he had one in the Gundam's hand. He put it between her legs, and activated it. The purple suit was cut in half, and Heero could almost hear Sheina's faint scream as it exploded.  
  
He put away the saber and picked up Deathscythe. "Let's take out these remnants, and we can finally get rid of the Gundams." Heero shook his head. "An entire war is fought in one day, and the Earth and space never know how much trouble they were in." 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
"I emailed it to you. I think you'll understand its meaning."  
  
"Okay!" Duo got on his computer, eager to see the big present Heero promised.  
  
He opened the email, and was shocked at what he saw:  
  
A chibi Wufei was chasing a chibi Duo. Wufei had a katana in his hand. Duo was tackled, and it showed Wufei cut off his braid. Wufei started to laugh as the files began to get deleted.  
  
"What's the virus for?!" Duo yelled as he tried to save his computer.  
  
"You painted Wing Zero pink. I don't take kindly to that."  
  
"That was years ago! How come you still hold a grudge? We don't even have our Gundams anymore! You can't even take a joke?" Duo was now pressing random buttons in hope that something would end the virus.  
  
Heero got up to leave, then turned. "By the way, thanks for the note. It helped me realize Sheina wasn't as true as she said she was."  
  
The others looked at each other. "What do you mean? I don't remember a note." Quatre asked.  
  
He showed it to them. Trowa shrugged. "We couldn't have written this. We had no access to any computer."  
  
"Then who sent it?"  
  
Trowa smiled a bit. "I guess some things are better left untold." 


End file.
